


Слишком много лайма

by neks6737



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neks6737/pseuds/neks6737
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этом баре вам подадут идеальный "дайкири". Если вы понравитесь бармену.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слишком много лайма

В третьем по счету баре Бэкхён решает задержаться — темно, тихо и безлюдно. Нельзя сказать, что он не любит людей, но когда у тебя головная боль соседствует с желанием выпить, то приходится искать компромисс.

Лухань, правильно оценив кивок и самонадеянно наплевав на уютные с точки зрения Бэкхёна столики в глубине зала, тянет его к барной стойке, приветственно машет бармену и, похоже, абсолютно счастлив. Он рассказывает об учебе, родителях, Сэхуне и заказывает безалкогольный "мохито", в то время как сам Бэкхен хочет умереть, выпить, убить — желания на кончике ножа в высокий бокал, не мешать и залпом до дна. Он пьет "куба либре" и задумчиво рассматривает линию жизни на левой руке.

В заказанном коктейле рома гораздо больше чем одна треть, и только это заставляет его отвлечься от несправедливости жизни, от Луханя и перевести взгляд на бармена. Тот сочувственно улыбается, а Бэкхён читает серебристый глянцевый бейджик, абсолютно не сочетающийся с футболкой Buffalo из коллекции двухлетней давности.

— Чанёль, — он пробует имя на вкус, немного тянет второй слог и оценивает реакцию, — а теперь повтори этот фокус с "лонг-айлендом".

Вместо ответа Чанёль понимающе хмыкает и тянется за текилой, а Лухань удивленно смаргивает и пытается сообразить, что вывело его друга из тягостного состояния жалости к себе. Весь вечер он старался избавиться от мысли, что так и придется болтать, как обкуренному попугаю, пытаясь хоть чем-то заполнить гнетущую тишину, а все, что Бэкхёну, оказывается, нужно — долговязый рыжий бармен и алкоголь.

"Ну хорошо, — Лухань опытным взглядом оценивает, что апельсиновый сок в предложенном напитке только для запаха, и мысленно делает поправку. — Много алкоголя".

 

Казалось бы — жизнь идет по синусоиде вверх, а Бэкхён довольно щурится на тусклую лампу на стене за спиной бармена в попытке навести резкость и ответить на уже забытый всеми вопрос, но Луханю беспокойно. Он платит за двоих, вызывает такси и запихивает несопротивляющееся тело на заднее сиденье, а сам возвращается в бар и берет визитку.  
— Вообще-то мы редко… — Лухань запинается в попытке подобрать слова, он чувствует себя глупо и говорит резче, чем следовало бы.  
— Бывает, заходите еще, — Чанёль продолжает улыбаться, он вообще улыбается весь вечер, и Луханю порой кажется, что парень не в себе. — Вместе с другом.

***

В следующий раз Бэкхён приходит с девушкой.  
Она милая, с приятным голосом и длинными волосами. Когда Сури смотрит на него, ее глаза блестят, и Бэкхёну нравится думать, что это от волнения, а не из-за серых линз.  
Ее "дерби дайкири" горчит. Когда она жалуется, Бэкхён с удивлением смотрит через ее плечо на невозмутимого Чанёля, протирающего и без того сверкающие бокалы, но ничего не говорит. В конце концов, его "сайдкар" безупречен, а то, что в бокале его подруги оказалось чересчур много лайма, он считает досадным недоразумением.  
В какой-то момент Бэкхён ловит себя на мысли, которая ему не нравится и кажется неуместной. Он продолжает обсуждать с Сури прическу ее йоркшира, но все чаще говорит невпопад или пропускает реплики, положенные ему по сценарию идеального свидания. Милосердное провидение спасает Бэкхёна звонком от соседки его спутницы и, проводив ее домой — благо живет она всего в двух кварталах, — Бэкхён возвращается в бар, садится на высокий стул и заказывает "дайкири".  
И это самый идеальный "дайкири", который он когда-либо пробовал.

У него есть повод приходить в бар снова и снова, но причин никогда не появляться на пороге куда больше. Бэкхён занимает свою жизнь учебой, друзьями и семьей, а еще он ходит в библиотеку каждый день, пытаясь достичь нужной ему для комфортной жизни степени безразличия. И вроде бы он даже неплохо справляется, но характер у него с каждым днем все хуже, а реплики — злее.

Когда терпению Луханя приходит конец, он хватает Бэкхёна за руку, приводит в бар, под насмешливым взглядом бармена силой усаживает на стул и заказывает "корн кир".

— Мы пришли, — вместо ответа на самую банальную в мире реплику Чанёль заливается хохотом где-то под стойкой, куда сполз в поисках упавшего телефона.

Лухань злится на всех и сразу, а Бэкхён пытается сбежать. Дверь на улицу блокирует сидящий рядом друг, но у него еще есть шанс просочиться сквозь пол, что он и пытается сделать, не отрывая взгляд от стойки бара.

В итоге, когда Чанёль ставит перед ним бокал, Бэкхен выпивает его залпом и требует еще два таких же, но чтобы бренди в два раза больше.

— За последствия не отвечаю, — качает головой Чанёль. Бэкхен спорит, ему кажется, что это единственный способ заставить этого странного парня разговаривать с ним.

Заканчивается вечер тем, что заснувшего Луханя забирает недовольный Сэхун, который грозится перевести бойфренда в другой университет, другой город, другую страну и на другую планету — подальше от тлетворного влияния «некоторых». Бэкхён же в это время пытается уснуть на плече Чанёля.

Просыпается Бэкхён дома, но память услужливо отказывается давать подсказки, каким же это хитрым образом он сумел добраться до кровати. Рядом с кроватью обнаруживаются минералка и сок, на столе — записка с телефонным номером, а на шее — что-то, что с первого взгляда выглядит как засос, со второго, впрочем, тоже. Он с трудом удерживается от желания сунуть голову в холодильник — освежить воспоминания.

***

Проходит примерно неделя, а Лухань все еще продолжает скалить зубы на тему внезапной любви Бэкхёна к шарфам и водолазкам. Бэкхёну все равно, он учится, работает над курсовым проектом, и никого не должно волновать, что записку с телефоном он так и не решился выкинуть.

Чанёлю двадцать, он учится на историческом, живет на соседней улице. А еще болеет за «Челси», любит вишневый сок и пирожные из "Paris Baget". Это и все остальное Бэкхёну с довольным видом рассказывает Лухань, который с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, таскается в бар каждый день неделю подряд. Даже Сэхун считает, что Чанёль — неплохой парень, и почему бы ему, Бэкхёну, не перестать вести себя как идиот?

 

— Что за фигня? — когда Бэкхёну предлагают сыграть в "камень-ножницы-бумагу" он ничего не подозревает, и теперь ему остается только возмущенно сопеть.

— Твое желание, — Лухань машет перед его носом запечатанным конвертом.

— Плохая идея, — в поисках поддержки Бэкхён смотрит на Сэхуна, но тот делает лицо кирпичом и пожимает плечами. — Это заговор, да?

— Ты очень догадлив, друг мой, — одобряющим жестом похлопав его по плечу, Лухань подталкивает его в спину кулаком. — Если ты поспешишь, то успеешь как раз к закрытию.

Чанёль выглядит уставшим, с тенями под глазами и свежей царапиной на тыльной стороне ладони. Кошка, вспоминает Бэкхен один из рассказов Луханя и улыбается, здороваясь. Ему ужасно неловко, глупо, неприятно и немножко стыдно, но Чанёль, похоже, искренне рад его видеть, и это помогает Бэкхёну дышать.

— Открывай, — покрутив конверт в руках, Чанёль возвращает его Бэкхёну. — Тебе наверняка интересно.

Внутри два билета на завтрашний сеанс в кинотеатр неподалеку — романтическая комедия, последний сеанс и не самые удачные места в углу. И записка, которая почерком Луханя сообщает Бэкхёну, что он тормоз. В ответ на растерянный взгляд Чанёль смеется, закрыв глаза ладонью.

— Я тут ни при чем, — он поднимает руки и качает головой.

Бэкхёну для принятия решения нужны всего пара минут сосредоточенного изучения ситуации, и половина времени уходит на то, чтобы убедить себя, что стаскивать футболку с бармена на виду у клиентов — не самая удачная идея. До закрытия бара еще полчаса, и он считает, что как раз успеет выпить "секс на пляже".


End file.
